


In Awe of You

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Squall ogles in awe of the way her skin stretches to accommodate their child.Kinktober Day 10:Mirror Sex & Pregnancy
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	In Awe of You

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> The prompt here was for Squall to admire Rinoa's pregnant belly in the mirror <3333 They're one of my favorite couples ever, so I had a wonderful time fulfilling this tender request!

It’s so easy for Squall’s cock to hit the exact spot that makes her weak when she’s this far along in the pregnancy. He runs his hands over Rinoa’s stomach, watching the way she trembles and twitches in their reflection as he slowly fucks in and out of her. He ogles in awe of the way her skin stretches to accommodate their child, how her swollen breasts hang lower than they did before. How wet her cunt is, how she moans and responds to  _ him _ . He keeps a hand on her stomach, hoping to feel a small kick or movement from the baby that grows within her, but moves his other to her breast, massaging in slow circles. She parts her lips, letting out a moan that sounds like relief and pleasure tangled into each other.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Squall murmurs, giving a light nip to Rinoa’s neck so she can look at their reflection. Her hair has gotten longer in pregnancy and it cascades over her shoulders, falling on the sides of her breasts. 

“Squall…” she smiles and pushes herself back down on his cock, groaning at how he fills her. She didn’t realize pregnancy would increase her sex drive this much, but it also had the delightful side effect of making sex with Squall even better — which she’d not thought possible. He’d worshipped her body before, but it had gone to an even deeper level when she began to show. She was 7 months along now, her stomach getting rounder by the day. His hand, moving between massaging her breast and roaming all over her stomach goes straight to her pussy. She watches his hands in the mirror, fixated on their image. 

He moves his hand from her breast down to her clit, rubbing in slow, small circles. He can’t even see his hand beneath her stomach, it’s stretched out far enough by now, and he feels his cock twitch within Rinoa at that realization. She’s bringing their child into the world soon. Her body has expanded to accommodate the life they created together. Created out of thin air. 

“Does that feel good?” Squall whispers in her ear, eyes still fixed on Rinoa in the mirror. 

“Yes,” she responds immediately. “Yes, feels so good.”

“You’re getting so big,” he says, gently increasing the pressure on her clit as he continues to slide in and out of her from behind. “Stretching so much for our child.”

“All for us,” Rinoa replies, closing her eyes to give herself over to Squall’s touch and cock. She lets her body respond, giving up the thoughts in her head. 

Squall isn’t sure he’ll last much longer. Watching through the mirror as her breasts move softly up and down as he fucks her and how her eyes are closed, mouth open, leaning back into Squall — it’s sensory overload. He knows she’s close, too, the way her walls are gripping even tighter around his cock and her eyes are squeezing shut, body beginning to tremble all over. He holds her, watches in the mirror as she shakes and he feels the liquid of her cum soak his cock.

He releases, spurting into her, wanting nothing more than to stretch her belly even further. He hugs her stomach as he comes, watching their bodies and marveling at what he sees. 

The two of them, moving as one. Bringing life into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
